


Fool For You

by yodastzuyu



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24714244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yodastzuyu/pseuds/yodastzuyu
Summary: Jungeun didn't hate her job. She didn't particularly like it though either. Like any job, it had its ups and its downs- one definite up being the girl who happens to show up at the cafe everyday changing her mood for the better.
Relationships: Jo Haseul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Fool For You

Jungeun didn't hate her job. She didn't particularly like it though either. Like any job, it had its ups and its downs, there being many more of the former than the latter. 

The customers could talk to her however they wanted, being more rude than not. The cafe was almost always busy since they were so close to the local college. And by the end of her shift, she almost always smelled like a mixture of coffee beans and cleaner which wasn't a pleasant combination. 

On the other hand, she loved working with her best friend, Jiwoo, the girl always bringing her pleasant mood into the workplace. As soon as Jiwoo showed up to work, it was like her whole mood completely shifted. it didn't matter what time of day it was, Jiwoo was always excited and spent the entire shift talking Jungeun's ear off, just as she was right now. 

“-So, I was totally thinking we should get, like matching scooters or something. Yours could be red and mine be pink! Wouldn’t that be so cute, Jungie?” Before she could even laugh at how loud and fast the girl was talking, their manager, Vivi cut them off. 

“Jiwoo, I’m sure this conversation could happen at literally any other time of the day besides during your shift. Now, come over and prep for rush hour.” Jiwoo pouted slightly, but complied anyways and walked away, but not before shooting Jungeun a huge smile despite the fact that she had literally just been scolded. Their manager could be considered both an up and a down. Normally, she was always laidback and didn’t really mind when the pair of best friends talked to each other, but from time to time, she seemed to be completely over their antics. 

Her favorite thing about working at the cafe was the exact thing that just happened to walk in the front door, though. For a moment, she froze in her spot at the sight with her mouth hanging open almost comically. The woman had a short bob that bounced around as she walked. She had on a simple, dark green flannel that hung loosely off of shoulders and a pair of dark jeans. Her outfit was so incredibly simple, but to Jungeun, she looked amazing. And although her outfit was as dark as it was, her smile was bright and her eyes basically sparkled as the light reflected off of them. Jungeun was starstruck. 

It wasn't until the girl was right in front of her that she snapped out of it and let out an audibly shaky breath. "hi, Haseul." Jungeun couldn't help but turn her eyebrows up in adoration as the girl's eyes squinted from how wide she smiled. 

"Hi, Jungeun, how's your day going?" Better now, she thought. 

She slightly shook her head at the thought and smiled at the girl, "Uh, it's okay, just a normal work day." She couldn't help the awkward chuckle that left her lips. if there was anything Jungeun sucked at, it was making conversation- especially with someone she liked. 

Wait.

Before she could dwell on that thought though, Haseul spoke up again, "Aw, that's too bad, I hope it gets better." Most people wouldn't think twice about a response like that, but with the way Haseul says it, you just know she's being completely sincere. 

jungeun smiled softly in thanks before speaking up, "Um, how's your-" 

"Jungeun, quit procrastinating! There's a line!" 

Jungeun blushed in embarrassment at the sound of Vivi scolding her in front of Haseul. She pursed her lips in slight irritation, but nodded anyways knowing her manger was right and looked back at Haseul. She was slightly expecting the girl to make fun of her, but she simply gave her a soft, calming smile which immediately made the younger girl's grimace disappear. 

Jungeun once again let out an awkward laugh, scratching her head in embarrassment, "Um, what can I get you?" 

Haseul smiled and looked up at the menu, "just a caramel frappuccino." At this point, Jungeun had no idea why she took the time to search the menu, she always picked the same thing every single time. 

Nonetheless, she nodded and rang the girl up in a hurry in hopes of not getting yelled at again. Haseul had already pulled out a 5 dollar bill, already knowing the price and began handing it over to the barista. Jungeun shook her head though, "it's on me, don't worry."

"Oh no, its o-"

"I insist," Jungeun cut her off with a slightly shaky voice. Her voice may have been shaky, but it had a sort of finality to it that made Haseul nod her head and put her money away. 

"Okay, but I'm paying you back somehow."

"What? No-"

"I insist," Haseul said in the same tone of voice, almost mimicking her with a small smirk on her face. Her smirk grew into a small smile, "I'll see you around, Jungeun." 

Jungeun nodded dumbly, "uh, yeah?" She stood there for a couple of a seconds before someone clearing their throat brought her out of her thoughts and reminded her that she had a line of customers, "Oh, sorry about that, what can I get for you today?" 

The rest of her work day went by pretty quickly after that, Haseul being on her mind the entirety of the time. She had a little skip in her step as she walked over to Jiwoo, who was waiting patiently by the door for her to finish clocking out. 

She immediately smiled at the sight of her looking so happy, "what's up with you?"

Jungeun shrugged her shoulders flippantly, opening the door for the two of them causing the younger girl to mumble a quick, "thanks," before giving her a pointed look. 

"Don't shrug your shoulders, you know exactly what's got you like this." Jiwoo was staring her down with a strong gaze, but Jungeun refused to break and turned forward to pay attention to where she was walking. 

"Fine, you don't have to tell me. I already know what it is anyways." At that, Jungeun snapped her head towards the younger girl who had a smug smile on her face. 

"Oh yeah? What is it then?" 

"That girl came in again. It's like every time she's around, you're a whole other person." Jiwoo rolled her eyes with a small smile on her face. "It's pretty gross…" Jungeun's face contorted in shock and confusion at the statement with red ears. 

Randomly, Jiwoo broke out laughing, "you know, I'm kidding, Jungie! You're so cute when you have a crush!" 

Jungeun rolled her eyes as they turned the corner, "I do not have a crush."

Knowing she was just going to go on and on about the topic of her having a 'crush', she slightly changed the topic, "Why'd you even ask if you knew anyways?" 

The younger girl laughed again at Jungeun's voice that came out more as a grunt than anything. "Just wanted to see if you'd tell me… I think you should ask her out. She seems to like you too." 

"I doubt that," Jungeun sighed. "Why are you trying to set me up with a complete stranger? She could be like a murderer for all you know." Now she doubted very seriously that Haseul could be a murderer. She was definitely too much of a sweetheart for that. 

Jiwoo shook her head at that, "Her? A murderer? Yeah, okay, Jungeun. I haven't even had a conversation with her and I know that's just impossible." 

"That doesn't answer my question though."

Jiwoo sighed and reached over to lace her fingers with her best friend's in a gentle manner, "Jungie, I just want you to be happy… and this is the first time I've seen you happy about something like this since…" 

From the way Jungeun grimaced and squeezed her hand, the younger girl knew to stop talking. That was always a sore subject for Jungeun. No matter how long it had been since her and her ex, Sooyoung broke up, it always stung a bit. They hadn't exactly ended on good terms with the girl cheating on Jungeun with a girl who was supposed to be 'friends' with the both of them. As soon as she found out, the girl was completely heartbroken and couldn't bring herself to stay with Sooyoung no matter how apologetic she seemed. As soon as she broke it off with her, she collected her items from the older woman's apartment and moved in with Jiwoo who accepted her with open arms. They'd been roommates ever since, inevitably bringing them closer which, to both of them, was for the better. 

Jungeun had completely closed herself off to relationships since then and never let herself no get attached to anyone. That was until she met Haseul, the girl turning her world upside down and making her feel things she didn't know she was capable of still feeling. Haseul and Sooyoung were like complete opposites. While Sooyoung was upfront and ridiculously bold and charismatic, Haseul was sweet and caring and a little on the quiet side. Perhaps their differences are what attracted her to Haseul in the first place, but she couldn't deny that she was definitely developing… something. 

"I'm sorry," Jiwoo whispered and squeezed her hand. 

"It's okay," Jungeun sighed, "I just don't know if I'm ready yet, you know?"

"I know… Just, give it some thought, maybe?" 

Instead of responding verbally, she nodded and squeezed the girl's hand softly. Thankfully, by that point, the two of them had made it home to their shared apartment and the older girl took the opportunity to disappear into her bedroom. She sighed loudly as she collapsed onto her bed and threw her arm over her face, covering her eyes. 

After that conversation, the only thing she could think of was Haseul, Sooyoung and all of her fears surrounding the two of them. After what felt like hours of her mind racing, she eventually drifted off to sleep, too mentally and physically exhausted to stay awake any longer.


End file.
